Conventional means for delivering active agents are often severely limited by biological, chemical, and physical barriers. Typically, these barriers are imposed by the environment through which delivery occurs, the environment of the target for delivery, or the target itself.
Biologically active agents are particularly vulnerable to such barriers. For example in the delivery to animals of pharmacological and therapeutic agents, barriers are imposed by the body. Examples of physical barriers are the skin and various organ membranes that must be traversed before reaching a target. Chemical barriers include, but are not limited to, pH variations, lipid bi-layers, and degrading enzymes.
These barriers are of particular significance in the design of oral delivery systems. Oral delivery of many biologically active agents would be the route of choice for administration to animals if not for biological, chemical, and physical barriers such as varying pH in the gastro-intestinal (GI) tract, powerful digestive enzymes, and active agent impermeable gastro-intestinal membranes. Among the numerous agents which are not typically amenable to oral administration are biologically active peptides, such as calcitonin and insulin; polysaccharides, and in particular mucopolysaccharides including, but not limited to, heparin; heparinoids; antibiotics; and other organic substances. These agents are rapidly rendered ineffective or are destroyed in the gastro-intestinal tract by acid hydrolysis, enzymes, or the like.
Earlier methods for orally administering vulnerable pharmacological agents have relied on the co-administration of adjuvants (e.g., resorcinols and non-ionic surfactants such as polyoxyethylene oleyl ether and n-hexadecylpolyethylene ether) to increase artificially the permeability of the intestinal walls, as well as the co-administration of enzymatic inhibitors (e.g., pancreatic trypsin inhibitors, diisopropylfluorophosphate (DFF) and trasylol) to inhibit enzymatic degradation.
Liposomes have also been described as drug delivery systems for insulin and heparin. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,754; Patel et al. (1976), FEBS Letters, Vol. 62, pg. 60; and Hashimoto et al. (1979), Endocrinology Japan, Vol. 26, pg. 337.
However, broad spectrum use of such drug delivery systems is precluded because: (1) the systems require toxic amounts of adjuvants or inhibitors; (2) suitable low molecular weight cargos, i.e. active agents, are not available; (3) the systems exhibit poor stability and inadequate shelf life; (4) the systems are difficult to manufacture; (5) the systems fail to protect the active agent (cargo); (6) the systems adversely alter the active agent; or (7) the systems fail to allow or promote absorption of the active agent.
More recently, microspheres of artificial polymers of mixed amino acids (proteinoids) have been used to deliver pharmaceuticals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,673 describes drug-containing proteinoid microsphere carriers as well as methods for their preparation and use. These proteinoid microspheres are useful for the delivery of a number of active agents.
There is still a need in the art for simple, inexpensive delivery systems which are easily prepared and which can delivery a broad range of active agents.